Liquid dispenser systems, such as liquid soap and sanitizer dispensers, provide a user with a predetermined amount of liquid upon actuation of the dispenser. In addition, it is sometimes desirable to dispense the liquid in the form of foam by, for example, injecting air into the liquid to create a foamy mixture of liquid and air bubbles.
Liquid dispensing systems often include an outlet that is disposed in a downward position. The downward position of the outlet may allow the dispensing system to drip liquid (or foam) after the dispensing system is activated. The dripped liquid makes a mess in certain circumstances and may create a hazard. Certain dispensing systems utilize check valves, drip pans, and suck-back mechanisms to prohibit the dispensing systems from dripping liquid (or foam) on a surface below the dispensing system.